A Demon's Kiss
by PalletRed
Summary: A small encounter between the Overlord and his right-hand demon. A bit of an exploration of the relationship between Laharl and Etna.
1. Chapter 1

A Demon's Appeal

It was a slow day at the Overlord's castle.

Bored, Laharl let out a sigh as he slumped in his throne as he watched the shadows dance to the flames of the torches that lit the main hall.

He was bored out of his mind and was waiting for something to happen. Things have been a little too peaceful for him now that he has returned to the castle after a rigorous year at the Evil Academy. While he was a little down that he didn't get a satisfying end out of his encounter with Baal he derived some satisfaction in that he was able to give that mushroom a 3rd trouncing. Though he has felt better.

It's summer now here in the Netherworld, not that you could tell according to the weather in the castle. If you wanted a change in weather you would go to somewhere specific in the Netherworld. Wanted to feel some heat? Then the Sea of Gehenna was your spot. Like it cold? Then you're headed for the snowfields.

Though Laharl's problem didn't have anything to do with the weather or scenery. He was craving for attention. The prinnies aren't fulfilling enough anymore no matter how many he many he terrifies or makes explode. Most of his so called subjects tend to just ignore him now despite his calls out for attention. Sure he does get those important "Overlord" tasks but they are temporary distractions from his boredom.

It was then he felt a presence in the main hall. It was the thirst for blood. Laharl thought,

_Hmhmhm! Finally! Someone to play with! It's been awhile since there has been anyone dumb enough to challenge me!_

He felt the presence come from behind one of the pillars in the hall, and without even getting up from his throne he conjured up a massive fireball from his hand and sent it right at his guest and effectively flushing her out of her hiding place.

It was Etna.

"Uh...Oh hey Prince! I thought you were fast asleep!" she chirped with a stupid grin on her face as she tried and failed to hide the giant axe behind her despite it being taller than she was.

"Oh it's just you..." said Laharl with a hint annoyance in his voice. "You weren't trying to kill me just now were you?"

Normally he would have thrown an explosive fit at her for trying to kill him, but at this point any kind of interruption from his slump was welcome. As long as Etna's here he might as well toy with her.

"Why of course not Prince! I was just on my way to...uh...chop down some...tree demons and I was wondering if you would like to come with me! You know I would never do such a despicable thing such as split you right down the middle with a blunt axe in your sleep!" She exclaimed nervously.

Laharl paused for a moment. It's just like her to feign innocence when they both knew what she was really doing, and plus she didn't even make an effort to hide what she planned to do.

"HA! I wouldn't put it past you considering you're the most devious demon around...second to me of course." boasted Laharl.

Laharl watched as another grin came upon her face as her tail seemed to swish back and forth in delight.

"Oh Prince! You flatter me too much! I'm not that great a demon!" she said happily.

It was a game for them. It something that Laharl is very familiar nowadays. What they would do is that they would find themselves and have these "pleasant" back and forths until one of them breaks character and reveals their true vicious selves.

"Is that so? Well then I guess I should be looking for a replacement for you." said Laharl with indifference.

A look of shock struck came over Etna's face.

_Bingo._ Thought Laharl as he had gained the upper hand.

"What are you talking about Prince!?" yelled Etna.

"Don't you remember our agreement Etna? To become the greatest Overlord I need the help a great demon as my right-hand who will keep me on track. This demon has to at least attempt at taking my life to be number 1. I guess I have to look for a new Overlord candidate..." said Laharl.

A flash of rage came over Etna.

"Oh no you don't you little brat! If you anyone is going to kill you to become the Overlord it going to be me!" exclaimed Etna.

Looks like he won this round and there is no point in playing any longer, from here on out it's time to be real.

"Really? Like that's ever gonna happen. I could beat you with two hands and an antenna behind my back!" he claimed.

"Whatever short stuff! No matter how strong you think you are I can still take you down anytime!" she retorted.

"And how is that exactly?" he inquired.

"Ha! It's simple. You just have so many weakness to exploit it's hilarious!" she said.

It was at this point Laharl started to panic a little. Laharl knew very well what his weaknesses were and he's aware that Etna knew them just as well as he did as they've known each other for all their lives. This was bad he had to feign ignorance.

"W-What are you talking about? I have no weaknesses fool!" he stuttered.

Once again a big grin crept up on Etna's face. The tables have turned.

"Oh really? Why don't I go through them for you?" she said.

Clasping her hands together and looking towards the sky she says, "Optimism!"

"Ugh-!"

She then takes her hands and holds them near her chest and says, "Eternal Love!"

"AAARRRGGGGHHH!!!"

Finally she strikes a pose and yells, "And SEXY WOMEN!~"

"...Well at least I don't have to worry about that one coming from you." said Laharl completely recomposed.

This offended Etna, but she had the upper hand and she wasn't gonna let go of it. She pushed further and invaded his space and draped herself across the arm rests of his throne as her tail drew little circles on his chest.

"W-What are you doing?" stammered Laharl.

"Oh come on Prince~ Are you sure that there's absolutely nothing about that you find sexy about me?" she pried.

This was bad. Etna was in the driver's seat and Laharl was along for the ride, and that was when he noticed that he had been staring at her lips...Laharl's eyes then shot up to meet Etna's as her grin grew ear to ear.

"Oho~! I didn't know you appreciated these kinds of things Prince!" she mewed. Etna then moved even closer and her lips brushed against Laharl's ear as she said, "If you want I'll let you see them close up if you reconsider replacing me."

"F-Fool! I don't even shake hands! What in the world makes you think I wanna see your mouth up close!?" exclaimed Laharl.

And it was then that the biggest smile dawned on Etna's face that Laharl had ever seen.

Moments later...

"Hey guys! Whatcha doing?" said Flonne in her always sunny demeanor. Flonne then noticed the destroyed pillar and asked, "Whoa what happened here?"

"I dunno. I think he just was bored and just had to shake things up and took a nap." said Etna as she stood in front of an unconscious Laharl. "Anyway I think we should just leave him alone for now."

"Uh okay?" said Flonne.

The two of them left Laharl there and Etna muttered to herself,

"Now he won't be getting any sort of thoughts of getting rid of me anytime soon now that I know that I this power over him hehehe..."

"What was that Etna?" asked Flonne.

"Oh nothing Flonne. Nothing at all."


	2. Author's Notes

Now I can only imagine all of the Flonne x Laharl shippers tearing their hair out over this fic, but I have good reasons for writing this.

I actually prefer the chemistry between Etna and Laharl rather than Flonne if I were going have them pair up...but you will notice that I did not do that here as much. I just wanted to write a disgaea fanfic that's different from all the Flonne x Laharl fics despite the fact I do prefer Etna x Laharl.

Here's a quote that sort explains my opinion on their relationship:

_It's evident that Etna has a soft spot for Laharl. In Afternoon of Darkness, she shows this through not only the Etna mode emotional revelation but also through the normal route of the game's various endings._

In Disgaea 2, even though she rages about Laharl stealing her dessert there are those Tsundere moments sprinkled through-out the game. Then of course she rejoins Laharl at the end of the game which only further displays that at least part of her likes being around him.

In Disgaea 3, she and Flonne both joke with Mao and claim to be his mother while Laharl claims to be the father. Etna doesn't come across as the type to insenuate a sexual or loving relationship unless she already has those feelings.

Of the two women in his life, Etna is far more likely to be his lover than Flonne. While Flonne is a love freak, there seems to be less friction and sexual tension with Laharl than between Etna and Laharl. There is always that undercurrent there when Etna and Laharl are near each other. That is not saying there isn't anything between Flonne and Laharl though, seeing as in one of the endings he gave his life for Flonne.

But he probably doesn't have to choose and is the luckiest SOB in any netherworld... 

Now some of you might argue that the creators intended Flonne x Laharl because they were supposed to be the "knot" between the Netherworld and Celestia and my response is this:

I agree that Flonne is the intended knot that will tie the two worlds together, but I agree with everything that [quote above] said.

There is most definitely a sexual tension between Etna and Laharl, and if in my opinion if Laharl were to choose between Flonne or Etna for a relationship I see Etna to be more plausible. But I'm definitely not saying that Flonne is not a plausible choice either.

In a certain scene in Disgaea 3, where Laharl poses as Mao's father Etna and Flonne actually get into a little spat about who would be the mother. Etna went in with the preconception that she would be the mother and got a tad flustered when Flonne came in claiming to be the mother instead. In either case the two of them were arguing who would be more likely to be the mother of Laharl's children...(what lucky ****). Though in the end the two settled on just insulting Laharl.

Long story short if you like...  
...the "opposites attract" theory you will probably like Laharl and Flonne's adhesive relationship.

or

...the "birds of a feather" theory you will probably like Laharl and Etna's cohesive relationship.

In this fic I took advantage of these sexual undercurrents and see where I would go with them. Laharl is in no way mature so his responses, his need for attention, and need to be kept busy with "games" were very much in character. While Etna of course is spunky, manipulative, and isn't past doing anything to get what she wants.

Now the way I wrote this it would seem that there isn't any romantic connection at all, and you would be right to think so as neither of them are at that maturity level to comprehend a romantic relationship. Add the fact that they're demons who grew up to either hate love or live without it, a romance for either of these two is pretty much a stretch.

But again that undercurrent is still there without their knowing, and I feel what I've written is a foundation of what could be a budding romance. Of course them being them you wouldn't expect to see any sort of results for a few centuries or so.

My main goal of this fic is to open some minds and broaden some horizons. Don't become a shipping maniac where you have a set pair while any other pair is considered some sort of sacrilege or taboo.


End file.
